For better or for worse
by michiiyu
Summary: Nono made an announcement that made Xanxus' life turn upside down "WON"T YOU GET MARRIED?",what! who's the *cough*un*Cough* lucky girl? and who's pregnant and why is Vongola protecting her? it's up to Xanxus and Varia to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So in this story I have both Mammon and Flan. Hehehe I love both of them so I put them in here. Flan is someone like Mammon's trainee… Of course he's paid by Mukuro. XD but that is another story.

And oh any form of criticism is highly accepted. Flames… oh they can just go and burn. Hahaha hope you'll like it. I'll appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction, and the characters and KHR is owned rightfully by the manga. Thank you

Conference room in some part of Italy. 5 yrs. after the canon

"Any more questions?" a young brown haired and caramel eyed lad surveyed the room with 17 people wearing suits.

"none Juudaime" a green eyed silver haired lad with octopus hair style answered enthusiastically all the while glaring at people who would possibly ask questions.

Today was the once in a while conference held by the strongest mafia in the world Vongola, consisting of the 10th generation head and his guardians. The 9th. Reborn. and Varia. And so far nothing has happened.

_' I just hope we can end this without trouble' _ the young head wished with all his might. The last time they held the conference 6 mos. ago they almost destroyed the whole building. _'Please let nothing disastrous happen, I've been paying construction bills since I became the boss'_

"I'm leaving herbivore" Hibari Kyouya who was sitting at the farthest corner announced. Obviously the said prefect is not in his greatest mood after getting dragged to join the conference and crowd around herbivores. Without waiting for an answer he left.

"I"M EXTREMELY LEAVING TOO! SAWADA! I NEED TO EXTREMELY TRAIN FOR MY EXTREME BOXING TOURNAMENT" the turf head Sasagawa Ryohei shouted, as he also left the room while jogging and punching the air.

"That prefect and stupid turf head, they didn't even wait for Juudaime-"

"kufufufufu" a maniacal laugh resounded in the room silencing whatever Gokudera Hayato has to say "We're leaving as well Vongola" Rokudo Mukuro, who was released 2 yrs. ago from the vendice prison with the help of Tsuna, left with Chrome trailing behind him all the while giving a curt not to her boss.

"hahaha there goes Mukuro and Chrome" Yamamoto Takeshi laughed good heartedly while playing with the content of his water glass.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIII! We're leaving too!" Squalo yelled at the top of his lungs making the other varia stood, except their ever scowling leader.

"Wait, Xanxus" Nono stopped his son from leaving while pushing towards him a thick folder.

Xanxus raised his brows before taking and reading the contents of the folder. Other varia members returned to their sits, and waited as peacefully as varia can do. Meaning, Bel throwing knives at Flan, Lussuria bugging the 'cute' 10th vongola boss, Squalo swinging his sword at Yamamoto and Levi glaring at the young Bovino.

As Xanxus scanned the thick folder his scowl grew deeper, Tsuna wanted to go to his side and look at the contents of the folder but was stopped by the loud banging caused by the folder slamming to the table.

"Bullshit! We're leaving" he angrily stood up which caught the attention of his guardians.

"What's wrong Xanxus-nii?" Tsuna good heartedly asked his 'nii'.,after years of interaction the two developed a good relationship (I'll tell you the details later)

Xanxus gave Tsuna a quick glare before reaallly glaring at his 'father'

"Varia doesn't and would NEVER assassinate weak looking women! You fucking old man!" his voice filled with venom

"Women?" Tsuna's eyes bulge out as he hurriedly reach for the thick folder and give it a quick scan. And true to his words the folder was filled with pictures and data about different women. He stared at the 9th who he treats as his grandfather with disbelieving eyes, as much as he loves and respects the old man he can not let anyone from his family assassinate innocent women.

"granpa- I mean nono. Vongola's a mafia but we DON"T assassinate innocent women!" he exclaimed which made Nono smile "Of course we don't" he answered with his ever gentle voice

"YES we DONT!... eh? t-then?" his eyes darted from the thick folder to the old man sitting across him back to the thick folder to Reborn then back to the folder _'what? if this is not a list of women to be assassinated then... HUMAN TRAFFIKING?"_

"Granpa-"

"Xanxus" his on coming hysteria was cut by the 9th's gentle voice. "**Will you get married and give me grandchildren?" **

Almost everyone's eyes widened with surprised, there jaws dropped to the ground. Well, almost everyone meant Tsuna, his remaining guardians, Squalo and Levi. Reborn just smirked. Lussuria merrily clapped his hands. Bel, well being Bel snickered. Mammon froze. Flan walked towards Xanxus and threw confetti while saying congratulations in a monotone voice.

While Xanxus... his eye brows twitched.

"E-Eh? M-Marriage? Xanxus-nii's? then those girls are?" Tsuna panicked. _'as much as I adore Xanxus-nii... but marriage is a bit' _

Nono nodded with a warm smile "they're fiancé candidates" the word fiancé worked as a charm and everyone's mind returned to their rightful body.

Gokudera and Lambo laughed their heart out. Yamamoto smiled and good naturedly congratulated Xanxus

While Varia's reaction was different.

"VOIIOOIII! What do you mean boss is getting married? That's impossible!" Squalo who is now standing on the table swung his sword around.

"ushishishishishi I hate to say this but the commoner's right. Our boss ushishishi I can't imagine him having a family" Bel

"That's not nice Bel-sempai. Even if the boss is the worst jerk in the world and a top class bastard he still has a right to have a family" Flan.

"boss... boss is going to get married" Levi wiped away his tears of joy

"oh my Levi-chan don't cry. Putting aside our boss' quick temperedness and ugly personality he first needs to find a woman who would accept him before he gets married... I wonder if there's any decent woman who'll love our boss?" Lussuria put a finger on his head thinking very deeply.

"Oh that's really a problem gay bastard" Gokudera appeared seriously thinking as well

"Maa maa, don't be like that I'm sure there is someone out there... probably" Yamamoto tried, but he's as doubtful as everyone.

"I can hypnotize the girl but it will cost you a lot boss" Mammon finally back from his shock stated and started calculating how much it will cost Xanxus

"I guess there's no other choice ha?" Lussuria said with a smile

"Well it's the boss we're talking about" Flan.

And everyone agreed with a nod.

"BANG"

The next thing they knew, the ceiling has a big whole. All their eyes quickly went to the owner of the gun who has been silent this whole time

'_shit' _they thought as they felt a cold chill on their spine accompanied by the ever suffocating killing intent of the varia boss

"click" the sound of the firing pin resounded in the room _'we're dead'_

"Dont fucking joke with me you old bag of BONES!" Xanxus saith with emphasis on every word "AND YOU TRASHES SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"BANG BANG BANG"

Xanxus randomly shot everyone with his raging fire spitting gun

"Xanxus-nii calm down!" Tsuna tried but Xanxus continued his killing spree, too angry to even listen to his beloved brother

"ARGHHHH!"

And that is how the meeting 5 mos. ago ended with blood bathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: falling woman**

Hi! I decided to upload the second chapter since I'm on the roll~ jokes... nothing I just decided to upload the second one but the following chapters may or may not come much later... hehehe  
>waaiiii~ this is really really fun... but this one is something like a filler or prologue before the real or main story so please don't give up on me!<p>

**Disclaimer:**  
>KHR and it's characters don't belong to me... it belongs to Amano-sama! hehehe... and I belong to Haru-kun~<p>

* * *

><p>5 mos. later.<p>

"whew" Tsunayoshi loosened his necktie as he went out the tall building. "So tired!" he said as he stretched out, a few bones making sound. "We sat there for 5 hours talking about clothes and jewelleries are women really like that?" he asked his companion who was wearing a black suit and red polo.

"I told you, you don't have to accompany me every damn time" Xanxus said in a monotone voice, his eyes staring at the tree ahead of them.

"It's fine! you don't have to worry about me" Tsuna goofily grinned "_if I don't come with you I'd be really worried, who knows what you'd do if you lose your temper' _

"that was the 16th candidate Xanxus, still no good?" the baby wearing a suit and fedora asked while sitting on his student's shoulder.

Xanxus hissed "how can they be good? all they fucking talk about are clothes and jewelleries and all those fucking stuffs you could buy at stupid stores. THIS is a fucking waste of time" his voice was full of venom and disgust.

He never wanted to do these but his fucking old man got sick all of the sudden and he started to bug him to at least meet up with the 100 candidates. _'there's fucking 100 of those goddamn whores' _ And because of that during this last 5 mos. he's been going to different countries just to meet with those fucking whores and stay with them for shit long hours. And listen to their useless chatters about all those trashes he doesn't even care about. Not only that, he can't even threaten them because his oh so kind brother insisted on joining his every date. Now he's stuck on remaining silent or he would suffer the wrath of Tsunayoshi if he ever breaks a bone or two of those smelly whores.

"I bet the next one will be good Xanxus-nii" Tsuna good heartedly encourage Xanxus,

He knows how much Xanxus hates going to this dates and he's just doing this to indulge the sick old man's wishes. Sometimes he can't help but pity his Xanxus-nii, although some of the girls are nice, some are really _'sorry for the word' _**bitchy. **They wear over revealing clothes, don strong perfumes, cling to Xanxus as if their life depends on it, talk him to buy them things and he can't even openly say his disapproval. _'it must be because of the ninth, maybe he said something to make Xanxus-nii behave. or maybe it was because of that promise?' _

"Don't worry Xanxus-nii" but Tsuna noticed that Xanxus' mind is somewhere else he seems to be preoccupied with something. He followed his eyes and saw something from above them falling.

"what's that? It looks kinda big… like a—" his eyes widened with realization, falling 20 ft above them was a woman!

"get going dame tsuna!" Reborn gave Tsuna a kick before he went to hyper mode and caught the girl, now 4 ft above the ground.

"how is she?" Reborn asked right after Tsuna landed.

"She's unconscious, let's go to the nearest hospital! Xanxus-nii!" he snapped his head to look at Xanxus who is calmly calling for a cab. When the cab came Tsuna rushed into it and almost hit his head if not because of Xanxus pulling his hair.

"Watch it dimwit! It's not like the woman's dead" he scolded Tsuna albeit without the usual coldness.

"yeah, thanks Xanxus-nii" he smiled, his famous warm smile which almost made Xanxus want to smile. _Almost _it would hurt his image if he did smile. It's enough to have one softy in Vongola.

"_you're the morning sky I'm the night. So let me handle those trashes" _He remembered those lines he said years before they start this brotherly relationship.

30 mins. later

They arrived at the nearest local hospital and had the girl checked up.

"What should we do? What if she's badly hurt? What if we're too late? What if it's a disease? Ahhhhh" Tsuna panicked as he paced to and fro in the small lounge, lightly pulling his hair Reborn being who he is kicked Tsuna hard on the head

"Stop panicking dame Tsuna, let's wait for the doctor quietly!"

"o-ok… but what if—"

"clunk"

The chair in front of Xanxus fell "calm down. Trash" he said in a menacing voice. The poor chair that has been kicked is not damaged.

'_sigh, we would have to replace that' _Tsuna sat on the sit next to Xanxus, finally calm. After a few more minutes the doctor came out and motioned them to enter the room where the girl is sleeping.

"So how is she? Is it an illness? A hemorrhage?" Tsuna's panicked mode is back

"ah no no no… true she has a weak heart, but she just lost consciousness because of fear, anything comes into mind?" the doctor kindly asked

"Ah yes, anyone would be afraid if they—" BUT before he could finish he received a kick on the head from Reborn

"she just saw someone fall down the stairs" Reborn answered for him. _'hey hey reborn no one's afraid of something like that'_

"I see, people have different fears" _'eh? You believe that?' _ he looked at Reborn who is smirking at him.

"Anyway I have a good news for you"

"Good news?" _'what could it be?' _

"Congratulations, she's 2 months pregnant"

* * *

><p>so how was it? any ideas? who do you think is the father? and how will they react? just review and you'll find out~ thank you very much for reading and reviewing my work.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I'm back XD! I was planning to upload last Saturday but my internet crashed and it was just fixed today... I'm so sorry... and I'm also having trouble writing... nope it's not something magnificent like writer's block it's more like I can't connect with my OC she's too whimsical hahaha... anyway guys if you've got time please visit my profile I have a poll there, the "WHO IS XANXUS' RIVAL?" poll! XD of course this is a Xanxus X OC fic but we need a rival right? let's fire up this story whoooohooo!

**Response Corner:**

**ladyimmortal011: **KYAA my very first reviewer! thank you very much! I'm so glad you found this story funny.. and yea everyone's really mean to Xanxus XD  
><strong>.run: <strong>I feel loved thank you for the review! haha! you want me? oh no~ what should I do? jokes. And yup the mystery girl is Xanxus' love interest or so I thought. It depends on her, hahaha. And yea tsuna worries a lot right? I think so too. and yup she's no pregnant! I also think that it would be cute IF Xanxus will take care of her but will he?  
><strong>didip: <strong>thank you for the very wonderful advise! unfortunately I don't have someone amazing like a beta reader! I mean if anyone's interested PLEASE HELP ME! I badly need one! and the comm was really helpful! because honestly I'm having trouble with this fic. more like I'm having trouble with my OC why is she so hard to understand? hahaha  
><strong>TheMcgabster: <strong>did I really got their personalities right? really? because this story is focusing mostly on Varia I want to know if I didn't made them too OOC. Because that would just ruin the story ne? Thank you very much! I'll try my best to keep them in line.  
><strong>Alfader, ladyimmortal011,XKyuubiDatenshiX <strong>_thanks for the favorite  
><em>**ladyimmortal011, Taya Onee-chan, TheMcgabster, XKyuubiDatenshiX, Yanu **_thanks for the alerts_

And here comes the never ending and will never disappear DISCLAIMER!:  
>I don't own KHR I just borrowed them from their respectful owner mangaka, editor and publisher. arigatou gozaimasu!<p>

so if anyone has an idea please tell me! I want to make this story as interesting as possible! I love reviews! I love criticisms and most of all I love FLAMES (really? who knows I might love them)

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, she's 2 months pregnant"<p>

... silence engulfed the room...

"PREGNANT?" Tsuna's eyes almost fell out from its socket and he started to panic but reborn as he is kicked Tsuna on his head

"W-What is that for?" even after all this years, Tsuna still can't completely remove his dame dame attitude

"quiet dame dame tsuna"

"b-but reborn"- _'what kind of pregnant woman falls down from a 20 story building? c-could it be suicide?" _As realization donned on him he quickly looked at Reborn who had a scowl on his face as if he's sharing the same thought

"n-no way" Dame Tsuna slumped on the couch

Xanxus totally oblivious of what's going on in Tsuna's head just stared at the smiling Doctor who looked really amused with Tsuna's solo antics.

Ah.

As if remembering something the Doctor quickly looked at Xanxus and pats him on his shoulder

"Don't touch me trash or I'll kill you" Xanxus being who he is quickly slapped away the kind doctor's hands

"hahaha no need to be cranky young man, don't worry your WIFE and YOUR baby is fine OTOU-SAN"

Tsuna who is still in his small little world snapped back to reality, his jaws almost reaching the ground

Reborn well being reborn froze for a few minutes and hid the smirk forming on his mouth using his fedora. (you know the tilting it down thingy)

while Xanxus, THE otousan for a second couldn't comprehend what the doctor said

Initiating realization countdown in

5

4

3

2

1

"YOU DAMN FUCKING SHIT OF A DOCTOR!" He shouted at the top of his lungs while readying his oh so favourite gun, the fire spitting one, his scars visible and his flame of rage covering his whole body

"WHO'S THE FUCKING OTOUSAN OF THE FUCKING WIFE AND THE SHITTING BABY?" his gun pointed on the smiling and unfazed doctor's fore head

"X-Xanxus-nii! c-calm down" Tsuna coming back to his senses immediately ran towards the raging Xanxus and grabbed his gun trying to point it anywhere BUT the doctor. They are in a LOCAL HOSPITAL with NO connection to mafias for heaven's sake; they can't just go and kill anyone who mistook them for a father. Though Tsuna's gotta admit Xanxus being mistaken for a father out of all the people in the world, well considering there are three choices, a wimpy looking young lad, a baby, and XANXUS.

"**Let go of Me Tsunayoshi! I'll fucking blast away this bastard's brain and burn him to crisp**!"

"X-Xanxus-nii! calm down! you said that you're going to CHANGE right?" Tsuna clung to his arms as tightly as he can, but Xanxus just swung his arms effortlessly while taking out his other gun and pointed it to the still unfazed doctor.

"**I'm going to fucking kill you**!" he smirked, his fingers tightening its hold on the trigger

"Xanxus-nii YOU PROMISED! are you going to BREAK YOUR PROMISE?" Tsuna shouted in desperation they can't and must not kill civilians.

"tsk. fuck" Xanxus lowered his guns and tried to look anywhere but the fucking doctor

Tsuna relaxed and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding "a-arigatou Xanxus-nii" he smiled his ever warm smile which almost _almost_ melted xanxus' anger.

"Go-Gomen *sensei" he proceeded to apologize to the kind doctor '_we almost killed a civilian this is bad, he will know that we're mafia'_ it's not like its bad that others will know that they're mafia but he just want to live a simple life whenever he's outside the mafia world.

"hahahah don't worry about it Sawada-san" the doctor laughed good heartedly which extinguished Tsuna's worry "_**Every father**_ gets cranky when they first hear about their wife's pregnancy in an unorthodox way"

_'yea pretty unorthodox, I mean falling down?' _

"click"

God he forgot, Xanxus is THE supposed father. Tsuna never curse but "shit" he face palmed when he turned and found Xanxus raging, again.

"I don't care about promises I'll Fucking KILL YOU" Xanxus' voice sent chills and his flame of rage purer than ever.

"a-ano" a girl's voice interrupted Mt. Xanxus' eruption

"w-where am I?" the long forgotten woman woke up from her slumber and confusedly stared at the scene before her.

* * *

><p>please vote in my poll! and how would you like the OC be? do you want her to be shy? energetic? bitchy or what? you've got a week to tell me by reviewing! thank you very much<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : and so she knows.**

Hello! it's me and I'm back! well, it seems like most of you guys liked the doctor, well I liked him too! I mean he's a very fun character to write! and guys... please PLEASE visit my profile and answer the poll "who's Xanxus' rival in love" poll, I want him to have only one rival so I want to ask your opinion guys, the poll is still open and will be open for quite sometime so don't hesitate to come... I want to get into the plot sooner so the story might go a bit fast from now on. Hope you'll like this story!

**Response Corner:  
>theMcgabster: <strong>again thanks for reviewing this fic! I'm glad that you think that the characters are in line! please don't hesitate to tell me if they ever go astray!  
><strong>layimmortal011: <strong>I'm so glad that you still think that this story is funny! really thanks! and you like the doctor? I like him too! so he's your favorite now? oh no~ Xanxus might get jealous. XD anyway thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it!  
><strong>haruharurun: <strong>it's too hard to choose ; b! I see so you like the doctor too? he's getting really popular ne? and she's awake now and this is how she reacts! or not... because I'm still really confuse about her, her screen time is really limited sorry.  
><strong>Taya Onee-chan. yuu-kang <strong>_thanks for the favorite  
><em>**Oluhasuu,Taya Onee-chan,yuu-kang **_thanks for the alerts_

And so here come our all time favorite DISCLAIMER! presented to us by our main character XANXUS-SAMA! (in exchange for a life time's stock of high quality meat)

XANXUS: *BANG* I'll kill any trashes who claims this shit!  
>ME: Xanxus-sama! it's KHR! I'm so sorry...<p>

* * *

><p>"a-ano" a girl's voice interrupted Mt. Xanxus' eruption<p>

"w-where am I?" the long forgotten woman woke up from her slumber and confusedly stared at the scene before her.

"Th-This is-" Tsuna panicked, his eyes immidiately going to the gun pointed at the unfazed doctor. "Hieeeee-~~~ th-this is" he immidiately took the gun away from Xanxus head spinning around while trying to find an explanation but after a deadly glare he threw it, as in _threw _it back towards Xanxus. Worry plastered on his face not for the doctor, he's not worried about that anymore, right now he's more worried about the girl. _' She just commited sui- sui- anyway she just did that' _deciding that the word is too heavy for him to say, he address it as _that. 'now she's seeing this scene of course every human will be afraid, what should I do? it's not like she can see the doctor's smilling face, she'll get the wrong idea.. on no! what if she decide to do that again?" _ Tsuna was so lost in his own little panicked world that he didn't notice the surprised look on the girl's face when her wondering eyes landed on Xanxus' who is still glaring at the doctor. Her face was a mix of surprise, disbelief and most of all recognition which didn't go unnoticed by Reborn.

"I'm so glad" the doctor walked towards the girl with a smile as he started checking her pulse. She stared at Xanxus with a gentle I-told-you-so look which popped a vein in his head, his hands itching to reach the gun he just hid somewhere in his body. The doctor smiled at the _still _confused girl, her question still unanswered, he comfortingly put a hand on hers and smiled, "you're in the hospital, you lost conciousness because of shock" his voice tender and caring as if he's talking with a child, the smile on his face grew into a grin and he gave her hand a squeeze "You should take care of yourself your husband was really worried" she stared at the doctor as if he grew another head, the warmth she once felt for the doctor disappeared into thin air.

"h-husband?" she looked at the doctor then at the people standing at the other side of the room, Tsuna can see how strained the girl's smile looked. "Doctor I'm-" her gentle voice sounded unsure

"Yes, yes how can I forget that?" doctor laughed good heartedly while she gave her a curious look her _strained _smile not leaving her face.

"I already told your husband so don't worry, he's just a little agitated but he won't hate you, I know you just wanted to make sure before you told him right?" he gave Xanxus a sideway glance, sighed then squeeze her hand.

"uhm, sensei what-?" she looked really confused, but she still held onto her smile.

"don't worry about your baby, it's going to be all right" *glittering smile*

*lightning and thunder effect*

Finally, and finally after the long silence and gaping mouths she reacted.

**"Sensei, are you insane?" **she asked with all the seriousness she can muster. Her eyes boring on his, while her hands gently clasping the doctor's hands to emphasize it.

*silence*

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" the silence was of course interrupted by THE great Xanxus-sama, his laugh booming loudly. "HAHA cat got your tounge ha _sensei?_" he purposely emphasize the word to mock the very shock sensei. Reborn smirked. While Tsuna's jaw almost reached the ground. He was worried with her reaction if she ever finds out that she's pregnant, _'or if other's knew, maybe she did that because she knew' _ but judging by her, reaction? she didn't had any idea and the news struck her hard. Tsuna expected her to cry, to wail, to be frustrated but he never expected her to ask that question. And to add oil to the fire she looked seriously concerned with the doctor's sanity.

"well sensei?" she asked again, her face drawing closer.

"I am sane, mrs. you're really 2 months pregnant" the doctor regaining his composure decided to ignore Xanxus' taunt and laugh good naturedly, waiting anxiously for the girl's next attack, which came in the form of a very gentle smile. Which caught everyone, even reborn off guard. Their choices or rather the doctor's choices were:

attack

ignore

laugh

But she smiled so gently that Tsuna can imagine feathers falling down from the sky. Her long light blue locks falling lightly on her pale heart shaped face.

"I see, so you were sane." She put a hand on her tummy and caressed it gently, "I'm having our baby" she smiled and gave Xanxus a quick glance, which made Xanxus feel uncomfortable, and returned her gaze to the doctor and thanked him.

"It's no problem, now OTOU-SAN" he smiled at Xanxus, "please come closer and reunite with your loving wife" he gestured Xanxus to come closer.

"Husband?" her eyes widen with surprise, she took a quick glance around and giggled, "I'm sorry but that brown haired lad is too young to be my husband"

"Of course, what a silly joke, I was referring to him" the doctor chuckled and pointed Xanxus whose killing intent is engulfing his body.

"H-Husband? Him? Eh? Are you sure?" she asked with a light smile on her face.

"Yes of course I-"

*click*

The temperature in the room dropped as the doctor felt something cold and hard pressed at the back of his head.

"I'll see you in hell… _sensei_"Xanxus said it with venom that even the light hearted doctor felt goose bumps running on his spine, and even with his back on him he can clearly see the demon like smirk plastered on Xanxus' face

"HIIIEEEE XANXUS-NII CALM DOWN!"

(because it turned really chaotic, the PA decided to cut the scene and leave it to your imagination)

15 minutes later, after all the gunshots, pleads, laughing, introductions and bruises, mostly for Tsuna, Xanxus finally calmed down and the kind doctor fled with his life and smile still in tuck.

"So your name is Charlotte, and you're a photographer for that company" Reborn while sitting on the girl whose name is Charlotte's lap repeated the information he just got.

"yes, Reborn-san" she smiled, but for some reason Tsuna find the smile a little hollow and business like _'it's like the smile Mukuro has, untrusting and fake' _

"So why did you jumped off the building?" She stiffened with the question, but it vanished immediately.

"reborn how can you just asked that? let Charlotte-san-" but he felt a hand pressed on his arms, he looked at Charlotte who smiled at him.

"I didn't jumped off, I fell" she answered without any as in any sort of humor and uncertainty like falling from a 20 story building is the most natural thing that happens in the world.

"y-you fell? I guess that's better than sui- than _that_ but HOW CAN YOU JUST FELL FROM A 20 STORY BUILDING?" and Tsuna's panicked mode switched on again, he grab hold of his head as he started pacing in the room, no matter how he thinks about it he can't find a way for someone _normal _ to just fell off a building

"Shut up dame tsuna, don't talk as if that never happens to you" he calmly said while sipping on his espresso

""I'm saying this because I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STUPIDLY FALL FROM A BUILDING and where did you get that espresso?" he shouted as his points at the cup on Reborn's hands he never saw him leaving Charlotte's lap or anyone coming in to give him the cup.

"Don't flatter yourself, anyone can fall from a building if they want Dame Tsuna, but at least you admitted that you're stupid." He sipped again from his cup.

"I'm not flattering myself I just- ARGHHH that's not the point Reborn!-"

"Putting that aside, you can't normally save a person falling down from a building right? What's more I don't seem injured" she stared at Tsuna with that never leaving smile _'it's as if she knows something' _that's what his intuition is saying. "_but she can't know that we're mafia"_

"A-A y-you know" Tsuna started waving his hands as he starts to think of a _normal _explanation when Reborn suddenly talked

"Tsuna saved you"

"Tsuna-kun? but that's impossible" she looked at Tsuna, no matter how hard she thinks there's no way that the frail looking tsuna can save her, no, no one can possibly do that.

"nothing's impossible for the boss of vongola"

"reborn! don't tell! u-uhm charlotte-san vongola is" tsuna begun to panic how can he possibly explain what vongola is, heck he couldn't even explain how he saved her._ "I flew." _he couldn't possibly say that right? not that she'll believe it.

"Vongola? You don't possibly mean THE vongola right?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"yea. Eh? You know about the vongola?" she couldn't believe her luck, not only is she pregnant but she was also saved by the strongest mafia. If it's the vongola they will not dare touch her, no, they will not even know where she is. Xanxus looked alarmed when she quickly took Tsuna's hands in hers.

"Tsuna-kun please help me!"

"eh?" now Tsuna can't help but get confused, Charlotte knew about vongola and she's asking for his help. He looked at Reborn who is now eyeing Charlotte.

"what do you mean?" Reborn asked in a tone lower than usual.

*CRASH* the only window of the room suddenly broke into tiny peaces and from there 3 punk looking men who are riding something that looked like a floating skate board came in.

"We finally found you, please stop making us chase after you **ojou**"

* * *

><p>finally the plot's moving! I love reviews, alerts, favorites but most of all reviews! any kind as in any kind of review is enough! flames are highly acceptable I know I'm weird but at least it's a review! <strong>warning: <strong>desperate writer on the run. She's insane and she's a stalker so better give her a review if you don't want to be cursed. ( what's the connection?). Anyway again guys, if you've got the time please review and vote in my poll. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

ok I know I've been gone for a veeery long time but my life had been really hectic and I can only write this super short chapie... I'm so sorry, I promise next time I'll be uploading two chapters. And please read my other story about Yamamoto, it WILL be connected to this story so if you've got time please do read it thank you very much!

**theMcGabster: **Thank you for always reviewing my work! I love you too~ I'm really sorry for the long wait...  
><strong>ladyimmortal011: <strong>I'm sorry but updating weekly will be impossible for me. And yea I'm planning to proceed with this story and oh **THIS IS NOT A HUMOR FIC **so yeah, sometime in the story the plot will get serious...  
><strong>Taya Oneechan: <strong>Thank you! here's the update, though late, please enjoy!

**21. _thanks for the favorites.  
><em>**CAM369487._thanks for the alert_****

SO HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER PRESENTED BY ME!

I don't own this story any resemblance with anyone or any situation (if possible) is simply coincidental**_. KHR is owned by it's rightful owners!_**_  
><em>****

* * *

><p>*CRASH* the only window of the room suddenly broke into tiny pieces and from there 3 punk looking men who are riding something that looked like a floating skate board came in.<p>

"We finally found you, please stop making us chase after you **ojou**" the pink haired glasses wearing Lussuria look alike said with a sneer, silencing everyone in the room. Behind him was a black haired guy who looked reaaaally gloomy, and a blonde who looked too cheerful almost like a fox.

"The boss has been waiting for your arrival Charlotte ojou-sama" the **really **gloomy guy said while he leaned on the sill of the broken window, he's voice low and emotionless.

"O-O-O-Ojou-sama? W-who? C-Charlotte-san is?" Tsuna's head darted from the 3 guys to Charlotte for more than 3x. _'w-what's happening? Why are they after her? Her family? B-but they sound like they've been running after her and she said 'help me'" _ Tsuna stared at her again, her pale hands placed securely over her tummy and her eyes looking straight at the 3 guys. There's no fear or panic in her eyes just pure determination.

"So when you said help…" Reborn trailed off, in his hands is a reheated cup of espresso,

"Yes, I meant 'save me'" her eyes still fixed on them, upon hearing her the blonde guy laughed

"What are you doing asking help from this wimpy kids hime? We've intentionally let you ran hoping that you'll come back on your own b-"

"Quiet, I'm not done talking with her" the fox like guy was cut off by the authoritive voice coming from the baby on her lap, which made his mouth gape. _'what's with this killing intent? That baby's not normal' _

"And if you meant how I **ran away **from you for 8 yrs. I don't think that counts as _**intentional….**_right?" her tone was honeyed, but underneath the sweet tone and gentle smile lays sarcasm and venom, they can almost see her smile turn into a smirk.

"erm t-that was" the blonde started only to be cut off _again _by Tsuna

"8 yrs? You've been running away from them for 8 yrs?" of course Tsuna couldn't believe his ears, he can't imagine how someone as frail looking as Charlotte can ran from the punk looking guys, he's intuition tells him that they're no ordinary body guards taking their precious lady of the house home, it's telling him that they're dangerous and he better settle this or they could suffer from fatal casualties. He stood in front of the punks protectively shielding Charlotte from their view, he gave her another quick glance, no matter how he LOOKS at her he can't imagine her fighting this guys and winning for 8 yrs. _'I must protect her' _

"They're from what family?" Reborn continued their discussion

"They're from the Mezzo famiglia" hearing the name of their family the pink haired punk smirked he can just imagine the small fries in front of him shiver in fear, since they asked what family it meant that they're part of the mafia _'everyone knows about the Mezzo famiglia, now they'll surely give ojou back to us, it's your lost ojou' _ his smirk grew larger by the second, he's eagerly waiting for the shrieks and screams from the wimpy looking people and he was not disappointed

"HIEEEEEEE! M-Mezzo Famiglia? S-so this guys are mafia?e-eh? S-so….**w-who are they?" **If not because of his control the pink haired dude would have fallen ungracefully on his butt, the 2 others were also in the same predicament.

"HA? WHO? Who in the mafia world doesn't know THE Mezzo family? I mean WE'RE ONE of the GREATEST mafias in the world!" the pink haired man lost his cool, mouth gaping and eyes wide with disbelief.

"Dame Tsuna…" *crash*

"OUCH! Why did you threw your cup at me Reborn?" Tsuna touched the bump on his head.

"Don't worry its empty" Reborn deadpanned

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT I-!"

"Shut up dame Tsuna it's because you don't study well, as a boss you MUST know about other families" Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna on his back.

"Boss? Pfft" the pink haired guy started laughing, "no wonder you don't know about us if that wimp's your boss. Anyway for the sake of your family you will hand over the ojou to us" he said in between laughs, "come here ojou" he extended his hand waiting for her to reach it.

"why do you want to have her?" Reborn answered ignoring the previous comments.

"that's none of your business brat, as a lowly close as trash family you should not question someone greater than you and just step down and obey like the little insects you are" the pink haired guy sneered "Trashes-"

BANG

"hey! That almost hit me!" he shouted barely avoiding the shot aimed for his head.

"**The next shot won't miss trash"** Xanxus said with his gun skillfully aimed at the pink haired guy's head, his body seething with killing intent.

"Wh-Who are you calling trash? Didn't you here me? Lowly-" but again he wasn't able to finish his sentence not because of a shot but because of a smirk.

"Lowly trashes should obey the strongest, I know. So YOU MEZZO SCUMS SHOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE" this time it was Xanxus' turn to sneer, the three guys tensed up they could feel the strong killing intent coming from Xanxus.

"_this guy'__s not ordinary… HE'S DANGEROUS" _when realization sunk in, the three took their weapons out and started getting ready for battle.

"Heh, so even trash knows when they're facing predators. Don't disappoint me" Xanxus' fist lit up with the flame of rage and he run towards them.

"H-Hey, that fire? Isn't that the vongola's?" the pink haired man took a step back eyeing the burning fist,

"heh, you just noticed now? You're the one who's not doing your homework scum" and with a booming laugh he punch the surprised pink haired straight to his face sending him out of the window and to who knows where.

"Rin!" the blonde called out but before he can change position he was hit by a punch on his gut followed by a kick to the head which made the guy fly out of the windows as well. Xanxus stood at where the blonde was standing, a scowl on his face as he dust his coat for possible dirt, "tsk, just as I thought trash will always be trash, scum wasting my time for nothing" he glared at the now shaking emo, readying himself for another useless punching. But just as he was only a few more strands away from the emo's face a gloved hand grabbed on his wrist. "wait Xanxus" Tsuna with now fire burning on his forehead stopped Xanxus, his orange eyes going from him to the emo.

"Leave. And tell you're boss that Charlotte-san is under vongola decimo's protection. Lay a hand on her and it will be read as waging war against Vongola" he commanded with his oh so velvety low voice and the emo hurried on his flying skate board and flew.

"Now," Tsuna still in hyper mode directed his stare towards Charlotte who is still putting her hands protectively at her tummy, her smile was confident, "Can you please tell us the details Charlotte-san?"

"I-"

* * *

><p>cut! hehehe I update late and with a cliffie... aren't I evil? PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL OR YOUR BET WILL END UP WITH ANOTHER GIRL IN ANOTHER STORY! XD please review I love reviews!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys I'm back! I'm very sorry for the long wait I just had this major block that I can't fix so if there's a difference in the writing style I'm so so sorry! and for those who loved the comedy I'll be lying low from that for awhile and make this story rolling!

To those who answered the poll thank you! So Dino's on the lead? whoa actually that was quite a surprise XD anyway the poll is still open please vote and please read my other stories specially clenching a tight fist because it will be connected to this story thanks! XD Clenching a tight fist is about Yamamot X OC - (Mezzo Famiglia's princess) so please read.

Disclaimer:

I do not own KHR if I did then Hibari would have more scenes where he can show his sexy- I mean coolness XD

* * *

><p>"I"<p>

After an hour and a half of explanation coming from Charlotte everyone turned silent. Even Xanxus for once seems to be contemplating.

"Are you sure about that?" Reborn asked his eyes shadowed by his fedora. With a gentle smile she nodded making Reborn sigh.

"Even with the evidence you showed us, it's still hard that a power like that exists… and to think someone want to utilize it to destroy Vongola" Tsuna said, all the signs of his dame-ness gone, his eyes are now serious and lidded like when he's in his HDWM without the flame and the orange eyes.

"If what Charlotte said is true then it is the duty of the vongola to protect her and her heir against the Mezzo famiglia" Reborn said now sipping at his espresso "It might turn into an all out war against them" he continued tilting his fedora down.

"Charlotte-san…" Tsuna said looking directly at her.

"I believe what you said about your powers and the plan Mezzo Famiglia is brewing, I dare say that this is beneficial to the both of us" Tsuna started, "but I want to make some matters clear" he said and he waited for her to nod before continuing.

"Your power is both an asset and a threat to Vongola, so you do realize that you will not have much freedom after this right?" She nodded

"And you said that you do not care HOW or WHO so long as we can protect you and your child, right?" she nodded

"You see, this arrangement is more disadvantageous for us than having you killed right?" he said mentally cringing at the thought of having to kill a pregnant woman.

"In order for us to protect you we would like to set 2 conditions" Both Xanxus and Charlotte looked confusedly at Tsuna while Reborn smirks into his cup.

"First is, we want to have vongola's scientist to examine your power and utilize it to strengthen our famiglia will you accept it?" she nodded

"As long as you're willing to protect this child, I don't care what you do to me or what I'll need to do" she answered, her voice strong and determined, but her eyes that is watching her hand carress the invincible bump was gentle and tender. _I can withstand some test for our child and I trust that Vongola will use that strength they'll obtain for me into good use._

"Of course we will" Tsuna answered with a smile on his face.

"By the way" Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head making the brunette snap out of his boss mode

"Ouch reborn! What-"

Whack

"Shut up I'm talking here" Reborn said as he whack his head with the 10ton hammer. "You never told us who and where the father of your baby is?" Reborn continued making Tsuna stiffen, he forgot about the father of Charlotte's baby, he anxiously waited for her answer because the information about the father will greatly affect the second condition.

For awhile her eyes flickered towards Xanxus who was glaring back at her "He was," she let a small smile graced her lips before she looked down lovingly at her hand "a very strong yet awkward man". Tsuna didn't miss the usage of past tense in her description, "where is he now?" he asked cautiously. There was a minute of silence before she looked up and stared directly at Xanxus with a sad smile on her lips, "At a place where I can't reach him"

Xanxus brows twitched. The bitch has been looking at him with _that _look in her face that he can't describe it's like she knows something he don't. And not knowing something he's supposed to know irks Xanxus. He was a bit to give a nasty remark when Tsuna beat him into it.

"Then for the second condition, will you pretend to be Xanxus-nii's fiancée?" Tsuna threw the bomb at them.

"WHAT THE HELL BRAT? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? ARE YOU FUCKING MESSING WITH ME? HA?" Xanxus took his gun and pointed it at Tsuna already losing his temper with all the roller coaster things that had happened in a span of a day.

"**I'm in no fucking way gonna marry that knocked up bitch you hear me?" **while continuously firing at Tsuna who with effort extinguishes the fire from Xanxus' gun.

"**Do you think that you're so good that you can fucking decide for me shrimp?" **Xanxus continued.

"**If you're so fucking worried then why don't you marry her instead? I'll happily be the best man in your weird scum!" **

"But Xanxus-nii you need a fiancée right? T-this way you wouldn't have to go to your weekly dates for atleast 7 months and you can fight to your heart's content against that Mezzo famiglia" Tsuna hurriedly say seeing how his nii-san is already losing it, which made Xanxus stopped his rampage for awhile.

"…."

"See? Think about it 7 mos. Without dating and about her pregnancy uhm… " the clogs in Tsuna's mind working at nth miles per seconds trying to think of logical ways to get Xanxus to agree before he decided to destroy the whole hospital.

"W-We"

"We can tell Nono that Charlotte is a childhood friend from when you were living with your mother and after a long time you finally meet up but her lover has been killed during a mafia squabble, so you decided to ask her if she would want to be your fiancée in exchange of taking care of her and her baby because you would rather marry someone you already know rather than some bitch from whoreland" Reborn gave an explanation while calmly drinking his espresso. There are a lot of holes in Reborn's explanation but it was believable.

"And after giving birth we can say that Charlotte couldn't marry you because she is still in love with her exlover but I'm sure Nono wouldn't mind since you two are not really blood related, he already got what he wants , a grandchild, or just a child to dote on to." Reborn continued making Xanxus slumped down on his chair.

"Don't cling to me or I'll kill you bitch" he said and the occupants of the room smiled knowing that that's the closest that they can get for Xanxus' approval

* * *

><p>Response Corner!<p>

TheMcGabster: thanks for being a great reviewer! please tell me again if Xanxus is OOC here but... I know he is  
>theladyimmortal: yup the story's moving and we're making it roll!<br>Cherrys: I removed the X's sorry, anyway thanks for loving it!  
>haru: yup thanks for reviewing and I'm not planning to make her Mary Sue but if Mary sue's a mother then we might have some problems ;b<br>Dark-driex-07: here's the update please enjoy it!

and to those who added this story to their alerts and favorites even though it hasn't been updated for ages thank you very much!

and to those who answered the poll thank you! So Dino's on the lead? whoa actually that was quite a surprise XD anyway the poll is still open please vote and please read my other stories specially clenching a tight fist because it will be connected to this story thanks! XD Clenching a tight fist is about Yamamot X OC - (Mezzo Famiglia's princess) so please read.


	7. Chapter 7

As promised here is the second chapter! and I tried to make it as fun as I can XD and anyone out there willing to become my beta?

* * *

><p>Varia mansion<p>

It's the same old day in the Varia mansion, with Squalo running around the mansion slicing anything that dares come in his way, which are tables and pillars AND tables, Flan taunting Marmon to give him money for hospital bills and Belphegor throwing knives at him while laughing his signature "ushishishi". Lussuria oh well he's inside the lobby squealing like a fan girl while reading an 1827 fanfic with unexpectedly Tsuna as the seme ,and Levi praying in the altar he made for his boss complete with incense and a b picture in a black frame with black ribbons if the varia didn't know better then it would seem like Levi is praying for the soul of his beloved boss. "Levi-chan~ even if you pray to all the Gods out there Boss' soul will certainly go to hell" Lussuria adviced him without looking away from the fanfic.

Today was SUPPOSED to be a normal day but if you squint your eyes and strain your ears you can probably see and hear the tension in the varia members, not only because it is _again _their awaited day where their boss is in an omiai but also because of their VERY unexpected guess just residing in the guest room playing shogi or is it chess? Or maybe go? Well anyways, if you squint and strain you can feel the tension which they're trying oh-so hard to suppress until HE break it.

"I bet the fake-prince's secret stash of sweets that Boss failed again" Flan, said in a monotone voice as he remove the knives on his head which were immediately replaced by new ones

"Ushishishi don't bet using other people's things peasant" Belphegor said as threw new set of knives at Flan.

"Ararara Flan-chan don't bet on things that everyone knows the answer we should bet on HOW boss ruined his date" Lussuria suggested while putting down the BL book that he's reading

"I bet that boss probably yelled at the whore and left before even finishing anything" Mammon started

"VOIIIIII! Don't talk about the stupid boss like that!" Squalo shouted while swinging his sword at Mammon who immediately dodged "At least make the fucking boss finish his steak and wine before leaving!" Squalo added

"I bet the boss was sleeping when the bitch I mean woman came and she tried to seduce him but the boss couldn't stand her and kicked her in the gut" Lussuria contributed

"DON'T MAKE THE BOSS SOUND LIKE THAT" Levi shouted from his altar which earned him a few glares from everyone

"Do you still believe that the boss can actually get married?" mammon asked while Belphegor is laughing in the back

"ushishishi If anyone can marry the boss then she's either desperate or suicidal"

"Atleast make him break a bone or two before leaving you make boss sound like a wuss" Levi supplied his answer in a mumble. The truth is all the varia members had already given up the thought that their fucking ass of a boss can get married even Levi had given up the idea after the boss broke the bone of the tenth girl.

"But isn't the wussy lousy bunny bun vongola boss with boss today?" Flan asked still in monotone

Right… they all thought. Their boss couldn't possibly do anything too distractive with the weakling with him heck he wouldn't be able to sleep. And that would be a big problem on their part because Xanxus + lack off sleep is never good.

"SHIT" they thought…

"VOIIII! I'm not afraid of him! It's that fucking boss' fault for being so quick tempered!" Squalo waved his sword in his mind he's imagining what he's boss will do to them if only he's not such a jerk then everything would have been finished.

"ushishish…says the one who slices even the tables like an idiot peasant he is"

"VOIII What did you say?"

"I don't think it's because of the boss temper" Lussuria said ignoring the riot happening between Bel and Squallo

"It's because of boss' scary ugly face and rotten than a 100 yrs. Old mango's personality" Flan said in monotone.

"that's why I said that he should just let me hypnotize some girl" Mammon said.

BANG!

As if on cue the door of their house or more like mansion was kicked open by no other than their more than pissed off Boss, they rushed outside to see him seething with unmistakably killing intent that is definitely not because of lack of sleep.

"VOIIIII YOU fucking son of a bitch Boss why did you destroy our door! What the fuck will you do if enemies attack us ha?" Squalo dared to shout at his boss but Xanxus just shot him near the face with his flame of rage.

"**Shut the fuck up you fag**" Xanxus said as he walks inside, his annoyance level at its peak.

"I'm not a fucking fag you asshole! What happened to your fucking date? Did some fucking whore approach you telling you that you knocked her up with your bastard?" Squalo continued unfazed with Xanxus' annoyance. Xanxus clicked his tongue and was about to shout at Squalo when he felt someone tugging on his coat.

"A…Ano… Nice to meet you" a voice from behind Xanxus spoke and blue hair and eyes came peaking at them from behind him.

"I'm Charlotte starting today until I give birth I'll be staying here with you" she said stepping out from Xanus' back and doing a 90 degrees bow which Flan couldn't resist to imitate.

"Nice to meet you mistress" he said as he bowed, while everyone was shocked in their place who would thought that their boss would have the interest to knock someone and even bring her home.

"B-BOSS Could this be…. LOVE?" that's the only thing Lussuria had to say to make all hell broke loose with the big varia mansion reduced to half of its original glory.

* * *

><p>Remember the poll guys! and can you guess what Charlotte's power is? Please feed the writer!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Because I love my reviewers so much I decided to make something longer and here it is~~~ for better or for worse chapter 8~ this is something like a filler chapter so I thank you guys

disclaimer!

I don't own KHR if I did honestly I'd make it a BL story though I write OC's nothing can beat a good BL~~ hehehe

* * *

><p>*Bang*<p>

The sound of guns and other weapons resounded throughout the varia mansion along with maniacal laughs and shrieks, after 30 mins of continues myriads of sound suddenly everything became quiet, too quiet that people who were guarding the front gate decided to leave their post and investigate inside. With weapons raised they ventured inside the half destroyed mansion, so far nothing out of the ordinary. They check each room but found no until the strong scent of blood penetrated their sense of smell. Slowly and cautiously they walked towards the source of the foreboding smell and in the luxurious lobby of the famous assassin group bodies of 9 people sprawled on the ground can be seen. The scene was gruesome and each and everyone in the group was brutally killed even the lone girl who after autopsy they found out was 2 mos pregnant. sigh, blood and limbs are scattered everywhere, some of the body's faces are hardly recognizable, and the perpetrator of the gruesome crime was none other than the baby with the yellow pacifier...

"VOIIIIII! what the hell are you spouting you damn frog! Do you want me to cut that sinful tongue! Ha?"

"Sempai i never thought that you think of me like that. Who knew that Sempai was such a pervert... waaa save me" Fran countered with his ever poker face and monotone combo while he wiggled his arms up in the air

"VOIIII! I'll kill you!" Squalo jumped from his sit and was about to slice the man in half when suddenly a glass filled with wine was thrown to his direction.

"What the hell was that for you damn fucking boss?" he screamed when he was able to barely dodge the flying glass, now pointing his sword at Xanxus who is sitting on his thrown near the window with a new glass at hand.

As expected Xanxus ignored him and just proceeded to gulped down his wine. Squalo not really expecting any answer just clicked his tongue and return to his talk with Fran who is now back on his last position on the couch, which is lying on his stomach while using both his hand to support his head, knees half bent and swinging alternately.

"Voiii! why were you muttering nonsense you damn frog?"

"Sempai I was not muttering I was telling the mistress' baby a bed time story"

"Who the hell are you kidding! The brat is still inside the woman's stomach how can you tell _IT_ a story!"

"Squalo-chan IT is not a thing and the baby is in the womb not in the stomach" Lussuria reprimanded him as he combs Charlotte's hair, who is sitting with a gentle smile on her face completely unfazed with the situation.

"Ushishishi the commoner don't even know something like that and you're wondering why the prince calls you stupid" Bel interjected while throwing 4 consecutive knives towards Fran

"Careful fake prince sempai or you might accidentally hit the mistress" Fran said as he removed the knives planted on his frog cap (or was it a helmet?)

"It's not the prince's fault that you're lying near the commoner woman" Bel interjected with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"But honestly Fran-chan why are you telling a gruesome story, you should pick something more cute for the young master" Lussuria commented while braiding charlotte's hair.

"But it was a cute story" Fran deadpanned

"Voii! don't ignore me!why the hell are you telling a bump a story?" Squalo swing his sword

"Ushishishi idiot" throws a knife

"sempai that hurts" rubs head

"rather than listening to his story what do you say about showing the kid an illusion I'll give you a discount" Mammon appeared floating beside Charlotte, his facial expression hidden by his big cloak.

"Wow you're so cute Hime-chan!" Lussuria squeels as he put a simple pink pin at the end of Charlottes loose braid.

"Voii! i said dont ignore me!"crash, a glass whizing by Squalo almost hit Bel

"boss would you like another glass?" Levi offered while automatically giving Xanxus another glass of wine

"Fucking scums" Xanxus muttered downing his wine while shooting daggers with his glare at the smiling Charlotte.

As Tsuna looked around the lobby he wonders if he made the right decision of leaving Charlotte with the varia, he sighed, but he's kind of relieved that the varia didn't have much questions about Charlotte after the initial shock everything went as smoothly as it can get with the assassin group.

30 mins ago

*Bang*

The sound of a gunshot resonated in the mansion, halting the assassin group from further destroying the mansion.

"Stop this all at once, you're bothering Charlotte-san" Tsuna said with his eyes looking like that in his HDWM without the orange color as he lowered his silver gun and return it safely back to its upholster. Tsuna, never liked guns but as a mafia boss it became a necessity to bring one with him. "_and it's useful to quickly stop fights like this" _he once answered when Futa asked him why he agreed to carry one.

After his declaration all eyes landed on Charlotte who was still standing behind Xanxus looking unfazed and unaffected with a gentle smile.

"Please, do not worry about me and enjoy your bonding time with each other" she motioned as she took a little step away from Xanxus. She took a little nod before giving them a patient smile.

"Hmph! Trashes who can't keep their mouth shut" Xanxus muttered before walking away, Charlotte looked at him curiously before following him. The others just stood there shock, I mean bonding time? who bonds with fire and guns? And she actually followed Xanxus! THE XANXUS without being threatened I mean told to do so.

"So.. They were really childhood friends?" Lussuria said not directing the question to anyone in particular, when Tsuna nodded he squeeled with joy and prance after them. "OH MY~ so Cute~~~" she continued squealing.

"VOIIII! Where are you going you damn boss?" Sqaulo soon after followed them with a loud shout.

"ushishishishi this is interesting" Bel followed with a creepy grin as he leisurely walked towards them, Levi and Mammon already making their way with Fran long gone.

"How long are you planning to gape there dame-tsuna?" Reborn kicked Tsuna out of his daze and ran after them. _Xanxus-nii actually stopped…_ Tsuna mused to himself, stunned that his hot headed short tempered prickly Xanxus-nii actually stopped, normally it would have taken ¾ of the mansion to be destroyed before Xanxus will be satisfied, but now, he actually stopped. _"there might be hope in this" _Tsuna grinned, silently hoping.

Only for that dream to be crushed the moment they arrived and settled down in the lobby.

After properly explaining Charlotte's situation in the manner they had agreed on when they were in the hospital that is, "Charlotte-san is one of Xanxus-nii's childhood friend before he was taken to Nono. She had a lover named Enrico, the father of her child but he was unfortunately killed during a mafia squabble with the Mezzo famiglia and a rival family, now the mezzo famiglia is after her life because it seems like Enrico found something he shouldn't have and they believe that he told her about it, due to a twisted sort of event the two met again and Reborn proposed the plan to make Charlotte-san Xanxus-nii's fiancée in exchange of him taking care of her and her baby, Xanxus-nii agreed because he was already tired of going to the dates and would rather marry someone he already knows rather than some bitch from whoreland" which the varia members accepted without further questions though the thought of Xanxus having a childhood friend seems impossible, but the thought of not having to be at the receiving end of Xanxus' frustration whenever he went to his stupid omias distracted them from that thought.

Xanxus sat on his throne that he placed directly_** infront**_ of Charlotte, and for some reason the varia leader somehow found it interesting to glare and bore holes at the still unfazed Charlotte-san. Well, Tsuna assumed that she unfazed coz he can't really read her she was always smiling that empty gentle smile.

"If you look at her too much you might make the baby blush Xanxus-papa" Fran said as he suddenly appeared his face a couple of cms away from Xanxus'.

"Xanxus-papa? Oooh Fran-chan that's brilliant! We should start calling boss papa~" Lussuria cooed depositing himself at the back of Charlotte's chair and giving her a back hug.

"Bwahahahaha! Papa? Hahaha!" Squalo rolled on the ground when he heard the term especially clutching on his stomach

"ushishishishi… the prince gives you his blessings, ushishishi" Bel added while Levi pretended to cough to hide his own laughter and Mammon got a tiny smirk on his face.

*click*

The sound of a gun being released from its pin immediately stopped the laughter and heads mechanically spun towards its source. Sitting on his thrown was a deadly looking Xanxus, his precious gun being caressed gently and a maniacal smirk painted on his face **"….. Die"** and before long series of gun shots can be heard… or should have been heard instead a bell like laughter filled the room.

"I'm sorry for laughing… it's just… papa seems too cute, wouldn't padre be better? Oh but that would make his more like a priest and" she stopped for a while and looked at Xanxus before she decided to laugh again. "No never mind papa would be better, right?" she asked and looked at Xanxus straight in the eyes while wiping the tears that started to form because of her excessive laughing.

AND there was silence…. A silence that no one dared to break.

"Bitch" Xanxus muttered staring, more like glaring straight at her his glass of wine long forgotten

"Yours?" she countered with a smile on her face

"Scum" Xanxus retorted

"where?" smiles innocently

"Die" seething with killing intent

"please wait till I give birth" gently caresses her tummy

"fucking whore" smirks

"I love you too" smiles brightly "papa" sends a flying kiss

"….twitch twitch"

"Oh my gosh! Boss are you blushing?" Lussuria squealed when Xanxus was rendered speechless, all his life it's the first time someone has ever told him the L word like that you know without the seducing part and honestly he didn't know how to react, not like he was blushing but again Lussuria won the award of saying the right thing to make Xanxus snap.

Ignoring the sounds of gunshots in the background Fran continued his story telling about the gruesome death of the varia in the hands of a certain arcobaleno.

* * *

><p>The poll about Xanxus' rival is still open so please vote vote and vote! or I might turn her to a mary sue~~ ooohh that's scary~~ anyways<p>

any requests? I'm open for suggestions people and...** RESPONSE CORNER!**

**Bluenari** Thank you for loving her! I love you too~ actually I'm still not sure how to portray her and what her power is though I got some ideas but I don't think it's you know good enough so thank you~  
><strong>.run <strong>Gosh! one of my faithful reviewers I'm so touched that you're still reading this story thank you very much! and lussuria? really?  
><strong>MewKew<strong> here's the update thank you~  
><strong>reen vongola <strong>HEre it is! though it's just a filler! but here it is! thank you for liking this story

and to those who put this story on alert and favourite thank you very much **btw~~ ANYONE INTERESTED IN BECOMING MY BETA READER?**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm so happy I don't own KHR

A.N: I'm sorry I'm not dead or dying or flying or anything with -ing... I was just so busy :(

* * *

><p>It had been days since Charlotte started living with the Varia. And she learned one thing during those 5 days. Varia can't cook, not even if their life <em>and<em> taste buds depended on it. **Literally**.

It all started one peaceful Monday morning or should we say the day after Charlotte was welcomed –albeit rowdily- into the Varia mansion. She was given the room directly opposite of Xanxus' and she has to admit that Varia has a good sense of style. It was a Victorian white room infused with modern and hi-tech equipment and gadgets. It has a big white king sized poster bed as a center piece lavished with real gold and precious stones. It was a room fit for a Queen, most likely prepared for the heir's fiancée.

Cocooned in the soft bed, with the gentle flicker of the sun as her alarm, it is safe to say that Charlotte woke up in a fairly good mood. For once, she didn't have to worry about her safety and she was lucky enough that she was not the type to suffer from harsh morning sickness. Unfortunately, she immediately realized that the word 'peaceful' does not apply to Varia.

*Crash*

She was startled when she heard the loud sound of crashing and breaking of things from outside her room. Curious, she grabbed her robe and went to peek outside. However, she saw nothing out of ordinary. Tilting her head, she cautiously emerged from her room and followed the sound of crashing which, surprisingly, came from the ground floor- three floors from her room.

Heaving a tired sigh, one can't blame her the mansion is HUGE, upon locating the room. She was about to knock at the door when it burst open and knives, hundreds of them, come flying past her. Inside which she now deems as the kitchen is pure and utter chaos.

The whole room was in a mess; things were cluttered and splattered all over. There were food on the floor, flour on the wall, some unidentified mess on the ceiling and utensils were all haphazardly strewn all over the place. She can't even define where the counter, nor the table, and surprisingly even the floor start. And the smell of the place… she can't even describe it. And amidst all those chaos is Varia, every single one of them.

Lussuria is running back and forth with a pan on his hand. Inside is a purple, boiling, and viscous liquid that causes everything it happens to touch to just disappear into black smoke. Heck, even the pan is starting to bore holes. Fran is standing by the counter or maybe a dead body, she's not entirely sure, whisking some black… sooth? All the while Belphegor is slicing meat on the side, splattering blood and flesh all over the place. There were fish, pork, beef, and all kinds of meat around him. She's just praying there's no human flesh mixed with those. Squalo is screaming his lungs out about this and that but is forming his own set of mess that she would not bother describing, and for some reason, Mammon is continuously breaking utensils by the sink. And Levi, poor Levi is…BURNING THE WHOLE KITCHEN!

Immediately she grabbed the fire extinguisher near the door and put out the fire. Everyone stared wide eyed at her while she turned around and face Xanxus who had the gall to ask about his wine, as if the kitchen was not burning a few milliseconds ago. Slowly, she took three big breathes. Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale. Once she had dimmed herself, calm and amiable, she opened her blue eyes and smiled.

"Can anyone please explain why… we are in this mess?"

The Varia looked around with wonder painted on their face as if to ask 'where is the fucking mess? Me can't see it?' Knowing that she would not get a decent answer, she rephrased her question. "Where are the chefs?" a place this big couldn't not have its own set of chef or two, or else she wouldn't understand how these people survived all these years.

Fran was just about to nonchalantly answer "De-" when Lussuria hurriedly covered his mouth. "Gone~" Lussuria piped "Boss, didn't like their cooking so they were fired" '_more like fried but she didn't have to know that'. _She nodded, accepting the explanation, "Is that why everyone is trying… to cook?" she supplied the last words hesitantly.

"Yeah! Everyone's helping around since the chefs left" Lussuria happily said not minding that there is now a gaping hole in the pan and the floor.

Charlotte tilted her head to the side, her braided hair following the movement, "Since? How long since you started cooking?"

"At first it was just me, but everyone said that they can't eat soups all day long…"Charlotte's eyes immediately zeroed on the still dripping and eroding substance with wide eyes.

"…then everyone started to help… it started about a month ago?" and it took all of her effort not to say '_and you managed to survive?'_ instead said "Are your taste buds still alive". Then they gave her another of that stupid look.

"Of course it is, silly, it's still food"

Since that day Charlotte took it upon herself to cook, with an "It's the wife's job to cook for the family" and a smile. Everyone almost completely agreed before Lussuria started spouting things about gender equality and modern gender roles. He was successfully appeased when Charlotte gave him a sweet and oh so innocent smile.

"Don't worry Lussuria-neesama, I love cooking and… only until we find new chefs" However, it proved to be impossible to look for new chefs. Varia is too picky for its own good. She can't understand how they could possibly dislike five star chef's cooking and wolf down those horrendous substances they mix on their own. She genially refuses to call anything they make as food or cooking, it would be a blasphemy.

Surprisingly, they love her cooking. After cleaning the mess they did that Monday morning she was scared that there won't be anything to cook or to cook with. Thankfully, she had managed to salvage some things and started cooking for 8 people. They were surprisingly well behaved while waiting for food with Fran, casually keeping close to her side.

Thirty minutes later, she managed to whip breakfast, well-balance, nutritious, and edible for her standards. She placed the food and utensils before them and they stared starry eyes on the food.

"For some reason I feel so touch I'm gonna cry" Lussuria muttered as he look at the omelet rice cooked to perfection and the many simple side dishes.

"I'm sorry I could only do simple dishes, however I will buy some ingredients later so we can eat something scrumptious for lunch" she gently sat at her chair, the one opposite Xanxus. She watched as Xanxus looked at the food with something akin to disdain.

"I'm sorry it isn't meat, but please bear with it for now" She took the first bite as if to show that the food is safe, and immediately after breaking the omelet rice, the sweet and delicious smell of different ingredients envelop the room. They gulped as they stared at the mixed vegetables and seafood peeking at them.

And without further ado they dug in their plate and ate *cough* more like suck *cough* everything like a vacuum. Charlotte was thus deemed as the mistress of the kitchen.


End file.
